


【珉海＋源海】弟中海夏日

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior, all海
Genre: M/M, all海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 歌舞升平警察厅的弟中海小分队





	【珉海＋源海】弟中海夏日

**Author's Note:**

> all海非清水，不喜勿入

沈昌珉有个梦想，他想体验下当suju成员的感觉，当然了，只是体验，允浩哥会折断他的脊梁骨的。但是，军队里已经入伍训练的允浩哥写来的信里费了不少笔墨描述对他不久后入伍的担心以及……对李东海即将入伍的不安，允浩哥说，东海该多孤单啊。

 

 

他想，梦想suju一日游的八成也有允浩哥吧。

 

 

李东海入伍后，似乎过得并不是很好。他听到圭贤和利特通电话，话语间应该是在谈论李东海的事情，圭贤的脸色仿佛首尔十二月的寒冬。

 

 

也对，李东海被suju的一帮哥哥弟弟疼着宠着好好的长大，入伍后很难适应也是预料到的事情。

 

 

后来，沈昌珉接到了崔始源的电话，那头的马始哪有一点快入伍的焦虑紧张，十句话里九句都是对于很快可以天天陪着李东海的兴奋，沈昌珉嗤笑，说他又不是去警察厅跟李东海求爱，电话那头顿了一下也笑了，差不多吧。

 

 

等到沈昌珉入伍的时候，他和圭贤把酒畅谈了一整夜，凌晨天亮时，圭贤抿着杯底芬芳馥郁的红酒，用他不敢深究的沉重语气跟他说，昌珉啊，如果我是你就好了，我也想陪他一起入伍。

 

 

这个他，不会是圭贤不要交的马始，那么就只会是，李东海。

 

 

警察厅的生活自然比陆军队好一些，人也很好，李东海也很好。短头发的李东海稚嫩清爽的哪里像是沈昌珉的哥哥，训练休息时常常被崔始源揽着搂着抱着，被同期的大男孩们逗弄了就跟只奶老虎一样瞎嗷呜两声，瞪大的眼睛圆溜溜，眼底全是笑意。

 

 

漂亮的人，沈昌珉见过很多，在中哥，希澈哥，利特哥，都是比女人还要美丽的男人，但是，李东海不一样，如果用漂亮或者美丽形容他，是张冠李戴了，他的脸部轮廓很硬朗英气，但偏偏透露出由内而外的脆弱感，揉杂成令人折腰的保护欲。

 

 

李东海受不了始源的亲亲抱抱时就会红着耳朵躲到他身后，沈昌珉因为身后的李东海而萌生出了二十几年来第一种属于男人的占有欲望和虚荣心。

 

 

看啊，这么可爱的李东海十分依赖我呢。

 

 

 

夏日里的首尔热的让人心烦，制服总是被汗水浸出图案，李东海指着崔始源后背的心形汗渍乐得开心，又被崔始源抓着手腕用带着汗水的额头去蹭他的颈窝，沈昌珉也积极加入吸海队伍，因为，他发现李东海夏天里完全是个小冰人儿，气温再高，他的皮肤也都是凉沁沁的，一度成为警察厅吸海二人小队的消暑神器。

 

 

 

消暑神器自然是时时刻刻都在身边更好，所以，当沈昌珉在浴室里冲凉水澡时，他还是更喜欢李东海身上温润的凉意，没有再留恋冰凉的水只是匆匆忙忙洗了个战斗澡，然后他就怀着期待的心情赶回了宿舍。

 

 

一打开宿舍门，崔始源正紧紧搂着李东海躺在宿舍窄小的床上，合着马始是把李东海当冰抱枕了？那怎么可以没有我，我们可是东方junior啊！

 

 

沈昌珉不顾崔始源的拒绝，长手长脚的霸占了李东海另一半身体。

 

 

李东海真是苦不堪言，他身体凉不代表他不热啊，更何况是被两个巨型犬给紧紧缠住，他开始想，陆军队里的赫宰是不是也很热啊，赫宰不是很喜欢他天生体凉，总觉得不健康，受不得风寒。

 

 

李东海在胳膊长腿的束缚里艰难的扭动，妄图让他们松开些。鱼儿在网里挣扎的起劲，却没料到被昌珉的手蹭过了腰间敏感的痒痒肉，在两个大男人怀里笑成一团。

 

 

 

始源和昌珉被勾起了逗弄的心思，两个人合伙使坏揉捏李东海的敏感处，李东海控制不住地扭动，憋笑到耳朵连着脖子和胸口红了一片，眼角的泪要掉不掉挂在睫毛上。

 

 

 

李东海本来就是白皮肤，在警察厅没时间健身美黑，在夏天晒黑的两人中间白的像是个玉人儿。

 

 

 

软弹的臀肉抵着沈昌珉的下腹磨蹭，湿热的气息喷在崔始源的耳侧，于是这场孩童般的调戏最后逐渐变了质，入伍后禁欲已久的正常男人哪里受得住活色生香的美人在自己怀里惹火，他们可不是什么柳下惠。

 

 

崔始源最先按住李东海的肩膀，吻上李东海还没缓过神的迷蒙的眼睛，又吻在了李东海微张的正喘息着的嘴唇。李东海竟然也下意识的配合崔始源伸出粉嫩湿滑的舌尖勾着他深入，仿佛对这样的事情习以为常。

 

 

近距离观看二人吻得啧啧出声的沈昌珉有一瞬间的呆滞，真的可以吗？真的……可以这样吗？

 

 

在沈昌珉发愣的时候，崔始源已经动手脱下了李东海的背心，放肆地啃咬着绽开在白嫩身体上的两朵娇花，李东海搂着在胸口作乱的脑袋，忍不住因为敏感点的痛痒而呻吟颤抖，脆弱的气质惹人爱怜。

 

 

崔始源抬眼看到还不知所措的沈昌珉，勾唇轻笑，拉住沈昌珉的手探进了李东海的短裤，“昌珉，没关系，摸摸东海，他很喜欢的。”

 

 

热烫的阴茎就在手里硬挺着，因为沈昌珉无意识的抓握而在掌心跳动了一下。沈昌珉忍不住轻轻套弄起手里的小东海，另一只手拽下了李东海的短裤，李东海甚至还配合的抬腿方便沈昌珉的动作。

 

 

他很喜欢的……他喜欢，我又何必克制呢？

 

 

沈昌珉脱下短裤，拉起李东海的手抚上自己的欲望，“东海哥，你帮帮我……”

 

 

 

屋内淫糜的场景如同是在GV现场，谁能想到韩流顶级男团成员在小小的宿舍床上互相抚慰。李东海正翘着圆润的屁股趴伏在沈昌珉胯间，淡色的嘴唇正含着着沈昌珉褐色的阴茎吞吐，平日里害羞单纯的面容此刻春色酡红，本能的收着牙齿吮着男人的凶器，即使是AV里的女优也比不得他乖巧淫荡。

 

 

崔始源拿出制服口袋里藏了许久的润滑剂直接挤在了紧缩的穴口，突如其来的冰凉激的穴口颤巍巍的缩动，崔始源粗长的手指忍耐不住的直接插进还很羞涩的小花，被紧致的内壁挤压的感觉让他轻叹，控制着欲望在穴里抽动，熟练地摩挲着李东海的G点。

 

 

后穴里空虚酥麻的感觉让李东海再顾不上嘴里的阴茎，只仰着脖颈呻吟。

 

 

他们队里人多，所以李东海平日里承受的很频繁，小穴也很适应异物的蹂躏，但在警察厅这么久，他已经很久没有被疼爱过了，这会儿熟悉又陌生的快感让他失了理智，自觉地向后挺送臀部，渴望着崔始源的手指进入的更深。

 

 

崔始源在李东海求欢的时候终于忍不住抽出湿淋淋的手指，但是他没有将硬的发疼的阴茎直接送进饥渴的小穴，而是将李东海抱起来跪坐在两人中间，“东海，昌珉很想要你……”

 

 

李东海被后穴的空虚折磨的发疯，眼泪止不住的顺着脸颊滑落，他攀附着面前的沈昌珉，小手主动扶着他硬挺的阴茎慢慢吃进穴里，沈昌珉掐着李东海薄薄一片的腰，将他狠狠按在自己的阴茎上，被湿滑紧致的内壁包裹着的感觉就像是到了天堂，比他以前的女朋友的感觉还要让人赞叹疯狂。

 

 

 

在李东海被沈昌珉上下抽插的颠簸起伏的时候，已经被撑满的小穴里，又被慢慢探进了两根手指。

 

 

“啊……”李东海和沈昌珉不约而同的发出一声呻吟，“始源啊……拿出去……不可以的……”

 

 

“东海可以的，会很舒服，就像希澈哥那次一样。”崔始源在李东海的侧颈肩头啄吻出一片诱人的红印，没有停下缓缓抽动的手指，沈昌珉充满快感的双眼分出一丝清明略微担忧的看向崔始源，得到了崔始源胸有成竹的一个安慰性质的微笑，然后他就感受到崔始源滚烫的阴茎蹭着他的阴茎慢慢的进入了可怜又可爱的小穴。

 

 

李东海像一只濒死的天鹅无声的扬起脖颈，张大嘴却发不出声音，大脑除了身下肆虐的两根阴茎再也感受不到其他。

 

 

两个高大的男人将娇小的男人禁锢在怀里，钉在他们的欲望上，不许他逃离，默契的在被过度撑开的小穴里快速抽动，然后先后将温凉的精液喷射在深处穴心。

 

 

李东海在两人抽插时就已经射在了沈昌珉的小腹上，过于强烈的前列腺快感让他无法再次在不应期硬起来却生生的干性高潮。

 

 

沈昌珉抱着怀里还在颤抖的李东海舍不得放手，崔始源笑他跟个刚开荤的毛头小子似的，“你们这样多久了？”沈昌珉拭过李东海沁着汗水的额头，盯着李东海微闭的无神双眸，质问一样开口。

 

 

“我们……你是指我崔始源和李东海，还是，指我们大家和李东海？”

 

 

答非所问的崔始源自顾自的穿好衣服准备出门打水给李东海清理，心里嗤笑沈昌珉，今天不过顺水捡了个便宜，就真当自己也是李东海的拥有者了？

 

 

沈昌珉抱着李东海的手臂紧了紧，再次开始希望自己可以在suju里生活，这样，他也就可以顺理成章的拥抱李东海了。允浩哥，也会喜欢拥抱李东海的感觉的。


End file.
